


Super OK

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Daily Dust [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Blake is part of Coco's band, Bumbleby - Freeform, Coco Adel - Freeform, Daily Dust, F/F, Music AU, Velvet Scarlatina - Freeform, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss is Remnant's resident Lindsey Stirling, Weiss is with Ruby also, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang is part of Weiss's band, Yang x Blake, a concert at the Rooster's Teeth, also Crosshares in the background, blake x yang - Freeform, both bands are performing together, but there's no actual mention of it for some reason, reference to Lindsey Stirling, sequel-ish to 'Coffee', yellow jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Blake has gotten herself a slot performing in Coco Adel's band, and they're opening for WEISS SCHNEE tonight! Blake hopes that blonde girl who sang on one of Weiss's songs will be at the concert, too. Bumblebly. Crosshares in the background.





	Super OK

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel-ish to 'Coffee' featuring Blake and Yang. I've gotten a good bit of mileage out of the Daily Dust idea.

Blake Belladonna played the tune again with her bass guitar. She still wasn't sure of herself, but the Weiss gig was tonight, and she had practiced for weeks. Seeing Coco Adel perform was wild enough, but she still wasn't used to sharing the stage with her. Not to mention they were opening for the incredible Weiss Schnee. She hoped Weiss would play that new song with the gorgeous blonde girl singing.

  
"Yo, get everybody and the stuff together! We need to be at the Rooster's Teeth soon!" Yatsuhashi poked his head through the door. She packed up her guitar and equipment, and Yatsu hoisted her enormous speaker cabinet onto one shoulder. It was good to have a giant around, especially one with such muscle.

  
Blakey was lucky to have this position. The lovely Velvet had recommended her to Coco when the opening appeared, and Coco had fallen in love with Blake's booming bass. Three cheers for having friends with famous partners. She wondered if Velvet would be out snapping photos for the Daily Dust. It was _Weiss Schnee_ performing, after all, one of the best musicians in all of Remnant.

  
Blake had watched videos of Weiss and loved her crazy hip-hop violin tunes. One, in particular, featured the vocals of a breathtakingly gorgeous blonde, apparently named Yang or something. Blake hoped with all her heart to meet this girl at the show tonight.

  
Yatsu and Fox loaded everything into Fox's van, and the four of them piled into it and drove off. The Rooster's Teeth was always a bumping venue, and Blake had become accustomed to seeing it from the stage instead of the floor.

\/\/\/\/\/

  
Soundcheck went over quickly enough, so the band had some downtime before the show got started. Fox and Yatsu snagged up some eats from the burger shop down the way from the club, and Blake played a couple of games in the tiny arcade in the back. She was mashing buttons on a brawler game when someone tapped her shoulder.

  
She turned away from the game to see the glorious Weiss Schnee, clad in a blue mini-dress and jeans with brightly shining bedazzlements sprawled across them. Her glimmering white hair was tied into that signature off-center pony-tail, hanging in front of one shoulder.

  
"You're with Coco, so I figured I'd come to meet you. Blake, is it?"

  
"Yes, and let me just say that _I LOVE YOUR MUSIC SO MUCH_!!" Weiss's blue eyes turned to stars for a split second at the compliment.

  
"Thank you, Coco's pretty incredible too. I'm sure you fill out her sound nicely." Blake felt her cat ears wiggle uncontrollably at that, hoping Weiss didn't notice. She dug for a new topic or at least new words.

  
"So, will you be playing 'Shatter Me' tonight?" She finally spoke.

  
"Of course! They'd riot if I didn't play that and 'Mirror, Mirror'! Also, I'd never hear the end of it from Yang." Blake's ears twitched again at the mention of her blonde beauty.

  
"She's singing with you?"

  
"Yes, and she's actually on drums tonight, too! Magenta had some family things to deal with back home, so Yang's filling in for him." That was all Blake needed to hear.

  
"YO, BLAKE, WE'RE ON!" Fox called out, Blake coming to her senses. She put out a hand for Weiss to shake, but the violinist hugged her instead. Taken aback, Blake took a moment to hug back.

  
"We hug in this family." Weiss chuckled as they pulled apart. "Now go slay this crowd, Blake!"

  
Blake nodded as she ran toward the stage, scooping up her bass guitar just as the first song began. Luckily 'Super OK' began with just Fox's guitar, so she had a speck of time to spare.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
Coco's set went over without a hitch, and Weiss's show was nothing short of perfect. Yang Xiao Long, as Blake finally learned her last name, was an excellent drummer. Her long locks of bushy blonde hair bounced in time as she smashed the snare and stomped the kick pedal. Blake was enthralled by the voluptuous blonde's movements.

  
The only thing more impressive was her voice.

  
When she took to the microphone, Blake was intoxicated by her singing. Oh gods, she needed to meet this girl.

  
She knew there were hearts in her own eyes, despite hoping there weren't.

  
HEART EYES!!!!

  
She hardly noticed when Yang walked up to her after the performance. She suddenly saw a bright orange tank top and realized what was happening. She nearly fell off her seat as Yang spoke.

  
"So, you're Coco's new bassist! Nice to see another lady in her band. Moonstone didn't fit her songs too well, but you seem to be a purr-fect replacement for him." The blonde girl tickled one of Blake's upper ears. She shivered at the touch, still trying not to grimace at the cat pun.

  
Yep, she was definitely into this girl.

  
"You did pretty great. Yang, right?" Blake was so terrible at pretending.

  
"Yep, Yang Xiao Long, the fireball broad from Patch." She smiled a bubbly grin as she presented herself. Blake could hardly contain the urge to kiss those unbearably cute lips, nuzzle against that lovely neck. OH GOD, SHE NEEDED TO SAY SOMETHING BEFORE HER BEAUTY LEFT!

  
"Well, you're really great behind the drums! Your solo at the end really sent you guys out with a bang... or perhaps I should say 'with a Yang'?" The hearts were now in the eyes of the thick and shapely blonde.

  
"We should totally hang out sometime! Where's your Scroll?" Yang suggested, her lilac eyes fixed on Blake as she dug into her pocket. The two of them tapped their Scrolls together. "Would you be down for coffee? The Jumping Beans has some tasty brews!"

  
"Ooh, I love their oolong tea!" Blake cheered.

  
"I'm free tomorrow, so how's then?"

  
"Perfect!" The two of them smiled and hugged, the smell of Yang engulfing Blake's senses. If her voice was intoxicating, then her touch and her scent had Blake drunk. It seemed she had sealed the deal with Yang.

  
She would definitely need to thank Velvet yet again. Speaking of who, she sought out her fellow Faunus to see her shots of the concert, which were sure to be perfect. Velvet wasn't the top photog at the Daily Dust for no reason.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Super OK' by Zolof the Rock And Roll Destroyer  
> 'Shatter Me' by Lindsey Stirling
> 
> Blake and Yang are so cute it's stupid. They're my favorite ship for a reason, I guess.


End file.
